Bad Dreams
by MrsPiccolosWife
Summary: Near has a nightmare, and goes to Mello for comfort. Innocent MelloNear


**A/N**: Just a cute, fluffy plot bunny that escaped my brain after finally having free time when I visited my grandma for Thanksgiving. This is my first time really writing dialogue, so please correct me if there are any errors in my formatting. Contains **innocent** Mello/Near.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. Please don't sue.

_**Bad Dreams**_

Near's eyes flew open and his body gave a little jolt. He was instantly filled with sheer terror. His heart was beating much too fast as tears sprung to his eyes. His breathing bordered on hyperventilating. Curling into the fetal position, he prayed for these terrible thoughts to leave him. He grabbed as many stuffed animals his little arms would allow, and held them as tightly as he could. After quite some time, he began to calm himself down a bit. After his quick gasps slowed into deep breaths, he could think just one thought: _I need Mello_.

The white-haired boy grabbed his favorite and softest teddy bear, took a deep breath, and rose from his bed. He slowly and carefully opened the door; he didn't want to disturb anyone or get caught out of bed. He cautiously stepped into the unnervingly dark hallway. Again he was filled with the intense, unjustifiable fear of one who has just woke up from a nightmare. Mello's room was just down the hall, but to Near it seemed as if the hallway stretched on for miles. He foolishly looked over the banister to the lower floors of the house. He felt even more anxious as he began thinking of the various monsters that could rise out of the black abyss that was downstairs. He tried to get himself to calm down. The only way to get to Mello was to calm down.

Near began tip-toeing towards Mello's room. As he pushed onwards down the hall, the details of his nightmare came back to him. This, combined with the pure darkness of the house and the mysterious creaking he heard, made him pick up his pace. In his haste, he forgot where the old wood floor creaked and promptly stepped forcefully on the squeakiest part. He let out a small gasp. His pulse quickened as dread fell upon him. He heard another child shift in bed within the room he was in front of. His body stiffened and he clutched his teddy bear tighter. But the dead silence soon returned. He allowed his body to relax. He let out a sigh of relief and continued, still afraid of the many things that could possibly be lurking in the darkness that surrounded him.

Near finally reached the door to Mello's room. He slowly turned the brass knob and carefully pushed the door open. The door groaned loudly, and Near became increasingly anxious. Mello was a very light sleeper. The noise from the door caused him to open his eyes to see the faint outline of his rival entering his room in the middle of the night. Needless to say, Mello was very, _very_ confused.

Mello sat up and stared at Near's back while Near carefully closed the door. Near slowly turned around to see Mello, sitting fully upright in his bed, looking rather perturbed. Near jumped and let out a squeak. Mello's stony faced remained.

"What do you want?" Mello demanded.

Even though he could barely see, Near looked at his feet in embarrassment. He now felt like a stupid, immature child. As he contemplated bolting out the door and hoping Mello would just forget the whole thing, Mello spoke again.

"Well?" he inquired again.

Near knew Mello wouldn't let him leave until he got an answer.

"Umm…….mmm…..I had a…a bad dream," Near whispered, feeling more and more foolish, and wishing that the floor would just swallow him up.

Mello laughed "You're such a baby," he taunted.

However, he threw back his blankets and moved over to one side. Near stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, get in!" Mello ordered.

Near obediently complied. He shuffled over to the empty side of the bed and crawled in. Mello turned to face Near.

"A teddy bear? Geez, what, are you four?"

However, once again Mello's actions contradicted his words. He shifted closer to Near (which wasn't difficult, as the bed was only meant for one child) and embraced him. Mello knew he had won against Near tonight. Near had come into his room, completely vulnerable and frightened. Yes, Mello had won, at least this once. Since he'd won, he figured there was no reason not to comfort he frightened child. Besides, Near looked seriously shaken. He couldn't just leave Near like that.

"So, what was it about?" Mello asked.

Near diverted his gaze to anywhere but Mello's eyes.

"I…I dreamed that you….you died."

Mello laughed again. "That's it? The way you came in here I thought it would be better than that! Geez! How'd I die? Was it at least a cool death?"

Near looked up and furrowed his brow as he struggled to remember the details of the nightmare.

"I don't know how….I just walked outside and there were a bunch of people in a circle around something. I managed to push my way to the front and I looked down and I saw you….and you weren't moving. Your eyes were open….and you looked so scared. There was blood…..lots of blood…and someone, I can't remember who, said "He's dead" Just like that. Like he was saying 'The sky is blue'. That made me so mad. And then I just woke up."

Near was crying again, and Mello held him tighter.

"Don't worry about that!" he exclaimed. "Do you think I'd die before you?! No way in hell would I lose!"

"You promise?" Near asked, looking directly into Mello's eyes.

"I promise," Mello replied earnestly.

Mello laughed and said, "Go to bed, you big baby."

Near gave Mello an inquisitive look.

"Can I stay here?"Near asked quietly.

Mello sighed. "I guess so," he said, acting annoyed.

Near giggled, seeing through Mello's tough-guy act. "Thanks," he said.

"Whatever," Mello mumbled.

"Goodnight Mello"

" 'Night loser"

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! Con-crit is welcome. In fact, I prefer it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
